


All This Gets Easier

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a job, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This Gets Easier

**Author's Note:**

> It's written so either one could be the prostitute or the John. Which ever way you like it correct.

His hands slide down my back then come to rest on the small where my back ends and ass begins. He smiles at me, a predatory smile. I can feel the slime of his personality starting to cover my skin. 

It’s going to be a long night, I think as his other hand starts to undo the buttons of my white dress shirt. I watch it fall off my shoulders and puddle at my feet as he brushes his cold hands against my skin and I have to fight my body to stand still at the shock of icy fingers. I look down at my shirt, silently complaining about its lost warmth. 

“You are such a pretty little boy,” the man muses as he leans closer to my face. He pulls me closer with the hand that’s pinching my ass and reaches up to twist a nipple. I wait for him to kiss me, not doing anything to stop it, not saying anything against it. When it comes, I push up into it pressing his schnapps flavored tongue into my mouth. 

I need this, the money that is. My hands ball into tights fists at my sides as I let his tongue explore my mouth. 

It’s good money, I tell myself. 

I bring my hands up to his chest, pulling him closer as if I want him. He moans. I’ve done my job well. 

One of my hands starts to wrestle with his pants fighting to get them undone, wanting to get this over with. 

He chuckles and pulls his tongue from my mouth, “Someone’s very eager,” He hisses,” Let’s make this last kid, give you something to talk about.”


End file.
